genuinegundamfandomcom-20200215-history
Astis F. Arno
Astis F. Arno ''' is the pilot of the F99-MFCZ-WV1 Crossbone Zaku of Mobile Suit Gundam: The Lost War Chronicles fan fiction and the side story: "Pirate of Tragedy", where he piloted the '''Gundam F90-XXI. Personality and Character: Astis was born in a poor family and hardly spent any time with his parents as they died when he was young. He lived in the northern side of the colony Frontier 4, where peace still existed while the battle in the Earth Ring rages on. As a child, he showed potential in Mobile Suit engineering and martial arts. With his skills and bright personality that he possessed, he was given the priviledge of attending university regardless of his status.He spends most of his time with his Haro-type Lunchbox '''childhood friend '''Cecily Arronax, a descendant of an MS and MA manufacturing company which would later be taken over by the Royal Zeon army. Skills and Abilities: Astis possess no special abilities, however he is a somewhat different pilot to his peers as he does not use the typical pilot cockpit. He transformed every cockpit of his suits into using the Mobile Fighter system which allows the suit to move according to his movements. He therefore, in battles rely heavily on his Martial Art skills and fights in extremely close quadrants (although he does use long range weapons from time to time). In most situations, he would get himself into extremely dangerous situations and still be able to survive, making him an extremely experienced pilot. History: In his late teenage years, Astis and Cecily was caught in between a mission by the Royal Zeon forces and Cecily's father, Cedc's company. Astis was able to save Cecily who was taken as a part of the hostage, but with the cost of his right eye. A year later, Astis now in his fresh twenties, married with Cecily and working for the newly establish Frontier 4 defence forces, again was caught between the battles of Royal Zeon and Cedc's company which are now largely reproducing suits of the F-series. During the "Battle of Silhouette", he was forced to aid Royal Zeon in their battle with Cedc. Cecily, who is now working for his father, was forced to pilot the F99-XVI and fend off Royal Zeon suits and to transfer the implanted data of the X-Type Wings of Light to the Earth Ring. Astis, piloting an F90-XXI was forced to fight Cecily. He was succesful in destroying the F99-XVI without harming her. The Royal Zeon Forces, now knowing the true powers of the X-Type Wings of Light, fear Cecily's implanted data would leak into the Earth Ring. So they planned to have her killed. Astis, now working under Royal Zeon was then put onto a MS piloting training in which he had to destroy a replicated F99-XVI. After the suit was destroyed, his Haro emerged from the suit with a carnation in its lunch compartment, and slowly it played the song "Eternal Wind", Cecily's favourite. He killed Cecilly without knowing it. Notes: Category:Lost War Chronicles characters